Time Is Running Out
by lenebraes
Summary: Niley Halloween Special! :D
1. Chapter 1

Halloween 2010

A day which had to be a fun holiday turned out into a whole different story for two 18 year old teenagers. Both of them madly in love with each other. They decided to spend the day together watching the little kids from their street trick or treat and hand them out candy if they came at their door. They both smiled at the sight they had remembering the time when they used to trick or treat together.

Nothing could stop those two from collecting the most candy in their street. They've always been best friends since kindergarten and every chance they had they spend together eventually falling in love with each other as they grew older.

Nick shook his head as he heard the bell door ring ripping him away from his thoughts about the past right back into reality. He put on a soft smile and walked over to the door opening. He chuckled at the little kids all dressed up and grabbed the last candy in the big bowl next to the door. He placed a faire chare of the last candy into each of the kids their basket. "Miley can you get the rest of the candy in the basement?"

He walked back over to the couch and continued to watch some horror movie he chose for them to watch so he could hold Miley into his arms as she got scared. He loved these small things. It are the simple things that make him love life.

"I'm already on my way." Miley shouted at the top of the stairs before walking down into the basement. She jumped up as she thought she saw something moving under the bags of candy. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly as she slowly approached the bags her phobia of small insects and spiders taking over.

"Gosh I hate small insects and spiders." She mumbled to herself as she catches herself not moving to the bags anymore at all. "Alright. No problem those are probably just some small insects or spiders. Nothing to worry about." She insured herself gathering her straight together walking over to bags again.

She swallowed nervous as she stopped right in front of the bags. She took a deep breath preparing herself. She gave herself a soft nod and quickly grabbed the bags from the ground opening her mouth to scream. She closed her mouth again as she noticed that there weren't any small insects or spiders. "Did I lose my mind?"

She shrugged her shoulders confused and then turned around walking back up the stairs until she heard a glass fall down. She swallowed turning back around to see what had just broken raising her eyebrow as she didn't see any broken glass. "I am losing my mind." She mumbled to herself shaking her head.

Suddenly the lights turned off making the whole basement pitchy dark. All kind of creepy noises started to come up scaring her to death. She looked up to the door that smacked close falling into the lock. "W…who is there? N… Nick is that you?" She chocked out taking a step back on the stairs.

She bit her bottom lip as she slowly moved her right hand in front of her to feel if there was anyone in front of her. She widened her eyes as she heard someone walking down the stairs. Her breath started to raise up as she got frightened of whoever was about to step in front of her.

"Come here don't be afraid."

"G…get away from me!" She quickly took another step back on the stairs her eyes slightly getting used to the door. She looked up at a long body that sure wasn't Nick his.

"Now come on sweetheart. Let's play a little game. How about we play hide and seek? You go hide and I'll come and find you."

She shivered nervously quickly running down the stairs. A large screamed ripped through her throat as she slipped from a stair rolling down the rest of the stairs soon hitting the cold hard ground. She groaned in pain as her knees hand the rest of her body hit the floor.

She looked up at the shadow walking down and managed to get back on her hand and feet. She groaned in pain as she started to crawl away as fast as she could hearing the stranger taking its last step from the stairs.

She reached in front of her and widened her eyes as she felt a wall. She crawled against it and pulled her legs up close to her chest wrapping her arms around them. "This is all a dream." She whispered to herself trying to think of something else.

"Come out, come out wherever you are."

She closed her eyes tight leaning herself against the wall even more as she felt a shadow over take her.

"There you are."

She squeaked feeling trapped like a little mouse with no way out. She looked up at the shadow and swallowed deeply trying to sound brave. "W…where's Nick?"

"Oh sorry sweetheart he's not available right now."

She widened her eyes as she felt a tear slip down her cheek. "W…what do you mean he's not available? W…what did you do to him?" She chocked out in sobs afraid of losing the love of her life.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart nothing happened to him, yet. We were just waiting for you to join us."

"J…join you?"

"Yes but don't worry you won't have to live without him very long you'll be the next one right after him."

"B…but…"

"No buts. Now let's go." She yelped as a cold hand grabbed her arm roughly pulling her up. She started to pull her hand away but instead got pulled down to the ground earning a growl. "Don't you even dare." She let the fresh tears slip down her cheeks as she nodded not having a clue if the person could see her.

She bit on her bottom lip tight as she got pulled up again roughly making their way back to the stairs. "You haven't been a very good girl have you now? You could have just worked with me but you had to try and escape." The person hissed into her ear before slamming her down against the stairs.

She yelped in pain now sobbing in tears. "I'm sorry! Please!" She cried out closing her eyes begging for mercy. "What did you just say?" She opened her eyes about to repeat her question as she got smacked against the stairs again. "Exactly nothing and that's how it should be."

She groaned in pain as she got lifted up again and got dragged upstairs. She looked around for Nick desperately and widened her eyes as she saw him laying on the ground badly hurt. "Nick!"

He looked up at her slowly and tried to get up. "M..Miley." He sighed and fell back down onto the ground hard. He didn't leave her gaze for one second as he saw the pain in her eyes clearly hurt physically and mentally.

As soon as the person let go of her she fell down to the ground out of weakness but she grabbed all her power together to crawl over to him. "I love you Nick." She whispered wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could.

She closed her eyes tight as she heard a gunshot. She grabbed Nick's hands tight crying harder as she heard him scream in pain. "Nick no! Please stay with me!" She screamed loud as she got pulled away from Nick. She looked down at him as they dragged her away as she let her tears run down her cheeks knowing it would be her time to go.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked around scared as the two man dragged her into the dark woods. She always feared for this as she watched horror movies with Nick, yet, she never thought it would really happen to her. "Please let me go." She whispered as her voice got shaky and very quiet.

"Now why would we do that? We just want to have some fun. Don't worry you'll love it." One of the two mans whispered in her ear which made her shiver.

She looked up at the guy as she tried her best to stay strong even thought she didn't have many hope left. She felt like her end was coming and soon. The last thing she wanted was to do is die but her mind was set on the fact that she will die already. She now had no sparkle hope left.

A yelp rose from her throat as she got pushed against a tree hard and rough. Thoughts about how she would die started to rush through her mind as they turned her around against the tree. She tried to turn around to look what they were doing. Soon enough she felt them pull her hands to her back tying them together with a rope.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"We'll make it less painful if you keep your mouth shut." She swallowed as she nodded in agreement. He breath got stuck as she saw one of the men taking out a blindfold. She shook her head as she tried to get away. "No!" Running off as fast as she could she started praying. She hoped that god would help her out of this. Making her wake up and that it was all a dream.

"Get back here! If you don't get back here and we find you. You'll be so sorry that you tried to run away."

She swallowed hard not wanting to die painful but if there was some way she might avoid it she was willing to try everything. She had a small sparkle of hope again and it was that what made her run. She trying to think of other ways to escape them but she didn't have much choice. Since her hands are tied together behind her back running away was her only way out at this moment. She kept running as fast as she could. No matter how cold and dark it was getting.

Despite the extra energy she had because she was so scared she started to get tired. Tired of running and also tired in general. She wanted to fight for her life but she saw no end from the woods anymore. Everything had become pitchy dark and there was no way she knew where she was. Yet she didn't gave up hope that if she stopped running they wouldn't find her.

Maybe the lost track of her. Would they give up on trying? What if they waited for it to get lighter again? Do they want her so bad? Millions of questions started to run through her minds as she stopped at a large tree.

"Please let this be a dream. I'm begging you. Let me wake up. I want this nightmare to end." She whispered looking up at the sky. Her heart was pumping faster than it ever had. She had ran this hard before but never did she ran with so much fear. She tried to catch her breath but it didn't work. All this was taking its toll on her energy. She knows she's running out if it and is determined to be careful with the energy she has left.

Are these her last moments on earth? Or is god really going to listen to her and make this nightmare end? She had no clue what so ever. Her breath got stuck when she heard footsteps about a couple of hundred feet away from her.

As braves as she tries to be new hot fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as the footsteps kept coming closer. She wants to run as fast as she can but she was afraid that they would directly hear her and run after her. At least like this she had a small chance that they wouldn't find her.

With her hands tied together she tried her best to bring them together. She closes her eyes praying in silence. She prayed a lot in her life but never did she so many times in one day. She prayed for her life and that of Nick's. Was he alright? Was he still alive or was he already death waiting for her to be next.

Where was god when you need him? She could scream out loud but it had no use what so ever. Nobody would hear her but the two guys. The ones she didn't want her to hear.

She shots her eyes open as she feel a hand grab her shoulder. She looked up at the guy and started crying harder as she knows her minutes are counted. "P…please let me go. I….I'm sorry for whatever makes you want to do this. I'm begging you."

"You can beg as much as you want but it's not going to work."

"I…I…" She starts as the man grabs onto her shirt tight. She gulped nervously deciding it was best for her to stop. She feels worthless in his arms. She is about to give up on trying. It had no use. If this what was planned for her she knows it will happen.

A groans escapes from her lip as she gets pushed against the cold hard ground. She closes her eyes tight as her heads starts to hurt badly. She wanted this to be over with. She wanted everything to go away. Her pain, fear everything.

The pain she felt next was one she never had felt before. She screamed at the top of her lungs a sharp object cut into her shirt and flesh makes its way down over her stomach. She opened her eyes for a second immediately falling back down as s he saw her own blood running down the big scar over her stomach. If only she had chooses for the less painful death.

The only wish she has at this point is to be with Nick. To be in his warm arms and cry her heart out. She never needed him as much as now. She cries out his name softly as new scars appear on her body.


	3. Chapter 3

She whimpered in pain as her own blood kept running down her body. She tried her best to be brave but blood had always terrified her. Now that she saw her own blood it took her a lot of courage to not pass out. She felt herself becoming weaker and weaker each second. It was as if life got sucked out of her body. Her body started to feel empty as she tried to keep her eyes open but it started to get difficult.

She looked up to the man with a weak and painful look. "P…please I'm begging you stop. Have mercy. I will never tell anyone about this but please stop."

The man smirked down at her and pulled the knife away from her stomach. He looked at it with a bigger smirk and then looked back down to her. "You want me to stop?"

She nodded weakly as her hands fell to her side. She had no straight anymore and the only thing she tried to concentrate on now was her breathing. It was only that what could keep her alive at this point so she kept breeding in and out with deep breath trying to take as much air as she could.

The man kneeled down next to her and stroke her cheek with his thumb as he looked her in the eyes. "How about I soften your pain a bit? Would you like it if I take it away?"

Her head started spinning as her view got throb. She lost so many blood at this point that her mind and view started to give out. She got scared. The pain was still so hurtful that she couldn't push her mind from it. She wanted the pain to end so she tried her best to speak out. "P…please take it away."

"Sure. Of course." The man held his hand up and made a fist from it. He smirked down at her and with a swift motion he crashed his fist hard onto her sleeps. She yelped out in pain. She had never felt this kind of pain before.

She cried out in pain but then it suddenly hit her. She felt so peaceful that she felt great. The pain started to float away as she heard noises in the background. She couldn't put her finger on it but that was the least of her worries at this point. She felt safe because nobody could hurt her anymore. She didn't feel anything anymore. She took a deep breath and the last thing she remembered was her head hitting the cold ground sideways as everything went black.

"Miley! Can you hear me? Wake up sweetheart."

She groaned opening her eyes with as her head throbbed. It hurt so bad. She placed her hand on the back of her head and sat up as she looked around. The basement? She raised an eyebrow as she looked up at Nick confused. "What happened? I…I thought I was in the forest."

Nick raised an eyebrow as he placed his hand on her forehead. "I think you hit your head pretty hard sweetheart. You never left the house today."

"What do you mean I never left the house? Nick they shot you a…and then they took me to the forest! Wait. How are you even here? They shot you!"

He sat down next to her as he pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her softly and pulled her on his lap. "Hey I can assure you that nothing happened. We're both fine. Well you're not 100% fine but I'm sure that that head wound you got will heal in no time."

She leaned into him as she tilt her head to look at him. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him. "B…but it was all so real. I could feel everything. The knife the blood everything Nick."

He sighed and leaned his chin onto the top of her head carefully not touching the head wound. "Miley nothing happened. You went down to the basement for more candy and while you did you slipped down the stairs and hit your head. I think it made you get a flashback from…"

"It made me get a flashback from what? Tell me." She grabbed his shirt tight as she managed to sit up more.

"From… last years' Halloween."

"W…wait so it did happen? You did get shot and I… yeah you know."

He nodded slowly and kissed her cheek lightly. "But everything's fine. We both survived and that's what matters."

She looked up at him getting confused. "Why can't I remember?"

"They hit you on the sleep so hard that you got into a coma for a couple of weeks. They ran out of time to help you on time so some of your memory got lost. They didn't knew at that time if you would ever get it back or not but apparently you just did by hitting your head again."

"What do you mean they ran out of time?"

"They didn't find you until about 3 hours after it happened and you lost so much blood that your brain got damaged. Lucky it didn't get damaged too much though it only affected your memories close around that time. It's a good thing you didn't forget about me though. That would have been a shame."

"Hmm yeah that certainly would have been a shame. Such a handsome guy like you." She giggled lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She kissed him softly on the lips. "I am so not taking these stairs again at Halloween. From now on you can get the candy."

"Good idea. We should get that cut clean come on." He helped her up onto her feet. They both walked up the stairs. She looked over her shoulder shivering lightly as she noticed a spin walk by. She shook it off and wrapped her arms around Nick tightly as they reached the top stair. Halloween, it was certainly a scary day for her from now on.


End file.
